Dynamic Possibilities
Information Episode Details * Episode Title: Dynamic Possibilities * Episode Number: 17 * Series: Last Exile - Fam, The Silver Wing * Original Air Date: 2/24/2012 Related Episodes * Previous: Automaton * Next: Transposition Summary At Boreas, Alvis E. Hamilton tells Fam Fan Fan and Giselle Collette about her escape from the No-Quarter Squads. Dio Eraclea says that Luscinia Hāfez wants Al because he fears the power of their Exile. The fate of the Silvius is still unknown. Ōrang has joined the Joint Forces, but the girls of Adamas Squadron still hate him for his role in the destruction of Glacies. While flying a scouting mission, Fam and Giselle spot Sadri and the First Fleet. Invigorated by their previous victory, the Joint Forces dispatch Ōrang to intercept the fleet. Adamas Squadron accompanies them. While the initial assault goes well, Sadri sends a signal to the Jagannath telling Ōrang to fire on his allies. Already suspicious of Ōrang, Adamas Squadron assumes he is a traitor and opens fire on him. There is mass confusion and friendly fire amongst the Joint Forces. The First Fleet advances and the Joint Forces are forced to withdraw, with the damaged Jagannath at the rear. However, just as the First Fleet is about to seal its victory by shooting down Millia's flagship, the Silvius rises from the Grand Lake and ambushes Sadri's forces. Ōrang and Millia escape, though the First Fleet continues advancing on Boreas. As the First Fleet lays siege to Boreas, Sārā Augusta writes letters to Sadri and Vasant asking for a truce. Dyan attempts to stop Fam from delivering the truce, but fails. Sadri accepts the truce. As he looks at Fam, the name Rahā rises to his mind. Synopsis Tensions are high among the rebels as the Glacies remnants still hold a grudge against Ōrang’s Third Fleet for their role in the destruction of their home. Dio recovers from his injuries and informs Fam that he was protecting Alvis the entire time, since Luscinia fears the power of Anatoray’s Exile. He also says that, despite being heavily damaged when they left it, the “Silvius” managed to escape. Both Sara and Millia are depressed at how the war must continue, meaning more people will die. On a scouting mission, Fam and Giselle spot Sadri’s First Fleet preparing to attack. As the Allied forces counterattack, Sadri openly sends a message congratulating Ōrang for fooling the Allied Forces and ordering him to catch them in a pincer attack. Confused, both Ōrang and Dian’s forces begin attacking each other. Dian begins to attack Ōrang’s flagship, but is stopped when Fam blocks her aim. Fam points out to Dian that Ōrang’s ship did not return fire, and Dian redirects her forces to attack Sadri’s fleet again. However, Sadri forces the Allied fleet to retreat and is on the verge of destroying them until the timely arrival of the “Silvius” forces him to retreat instead. As the Allies begin to regroup, Sadri demolishes several of the cliffs surrounding Boreas, filling up some of the crevices and allowing his battleships altitude to cross. Sara, unwilling to see her people kill each other, writes an order for a ceasefire and asks Millia and Fam to deliver the order to Vasant and Sadri respectively. Dian attempts to stop Fam, since she wants to keep fighting, but Fam manages to evade her and delivers the message successfully. Both Vasant and Sadri agree to the ceasefire, and Fam and Giselle celebrate that the fighting has ended. Looking at Fam, Sadri notes that she looks almost exactly like a girl he once knew named Laha. Featured Characters Sky Pirates * Dio Eraclea * Fam Fan Fan * Fritz * Giselle Collette * Heine * Johann Ades Characters * Guzel * Luscinia Hāfez * Marilla * Ōrang * Sadri * Sārā Augusta * Vasant Glacies Characters * Dyan * Magnolia * Primula * Viola Silvius Crew Members * Alister Agrew * Tatiana Wisla Turan Characters * Millia * Teddy United Kingdom of Anatoray-Disith Characters * Alvis E. Hamilton Featured Locations Earth * Grand Lake * Glacies ** Boreas Featured Ships * Silvius * Ades Battle Ships ** Admirari ** Aniguis ** Borth ** Imperium ** Impulsus ** Maguilitars * Federal Old Battle Ships * Turan Battle Ships * Vanships ** Rocket Fighters ** Vespas Trivia *The episode name is a reference to Dynamism, a style of play in which the activity of pieces is valued over position. Despite holding the strategically important fortress of Boreas, the Allied Forces nearly lose the battle due to the actions of their individual commanders. *Dynamic possibility reflects a player's intuitive notion of what still can be done with the pieces. Furthermore, dynamism is a style of play in which the activity of the pieces is favoured over more positional considerations, even to the point of accepting permanent structural or spatial weaknesses on the board. *The letters written by Sārā Augusta read, in English transliterated to Greek, :To General Vasant :representative of the Joint obscured :I, Augusta Sārā, :order an immediate ceasation to :all hostilities between the Joint Force and the Ades Federation. :It is very sad and a shame that people :who were once of the same cause have taken :to fighting against one another. :I order both armies to cease all hostilities :and start negotiating for :a cease-fire to prevent further grief :and loss of life. Category:Episodes